Prose 01
Idea Girl, Episode 1. (Dedicated to Our Bad Penny Idea Girl, Jolen Casper) Arriving on scene at the local credit union, a plain clothed policeman approaches a stern looking man in a sharp business suit and taps him on the shoulder. “What do we have here, Captain?” Sergeant David Kelly asks his commanding officer. “We have received an anonymous tip-off that this credit union is going to be robbed by that villainous she-devil, Miss Direction,” the Captain replied, before showing his subordinate the handwritten note he was studying. “My god, Miss Direction will strike here at any moment!” Sergeant Kelly shouts after reading the note. “Are we prepared?” “We have every available man here,” the Captain assures his colleague. “When she hits, we’ll be more than ready.” As the Sergeant opens his mouth to reply, an out of breath messenger runs into the building, waving a telegram, “message for you, sir!” “Yes, out with it boy?” “Miss Direction, she’s just broken into the museum across town!” the messenger explains. “Damn! That cunning vixen has duped us with a fiendish ruse!” The Captain slams his fist down onto a nearby table, “we have to get to the museum!” Meanwhile, in apartment 34D, mild-mannered journalist, Jaysea Muse, is on an urgent phone call. “Yes, Mayor,” the raven-haired woman replied. “Yes, yes, the Museum? Yes, I’ll be right there!” Opening the secret panel in her bedroom wall, Jaysea Muse dashes into the hidden closet, only to reappear as… Idea Girl! Transparent cape flying out behind her, Idea Girl leaps through the open window and slides down the steel pole. Performing an inverted spin at the bottom, she dismounts the pole, vaulting onto the waiting Development Cycle. Speeding through the city streets on the dark purple motorbike, our intrepid heroine suddenly skids to a halt outside the local television studio. Meanwhile inside the studio production office, a writers meeting is taking place. “I don’t know,” the producer addresses the rest of the team, “the ending to this season just doesn’t seem punchy enough.” The writing staff looks confused. Staring down at their copies of the script, they shake their heads. “We just don’t know what to do,” one of them admits. Suddenly the door bursts open and in strides Idea Girl, her white miniskirt and corset glowing in the bright backlight. “I have an idea,” she proclaims, hands on hips, swishing her long black hair. “Why not end the season with a dramatic explosion, to keep viewers guessing until the next season airs?” “That is perfect!” said the producer, jumping to his feet. “You have saved us, Idea Girl!” “I’m just happy to help out you noble, entertainment industry people.” Back in the street, Idea Girl leaps onto her purring cycle and, gunning the engine, speeds off toward the museum. However, a couple of blocks from her target, Idea Girl notices a group of distressed looking citizens. Skidding to a stop at the edge of a construction area, she dismounts and heads over to the crowd. “What is the trouble, noble construction workers?” she asked, hands on hips, flipping her hair back. “It is just so hot,” the foreman explains, “my men can’t cope with this heat.” “And this site is too dusty in this dry weather. It is getting into our office next door,” an angry looking secretary added, “I swear I will call health and safety if this continues.” Idea Girl considers the situation, suddenly the light bulb in her ‘Idea Tiara’ flashes on, “I have the perfect idea! You men, strip off now.” Shrugging, the broad shouldered workers strip off their shirts and pants. The secretary looked flustered, wide-eyed, she began fanning herself with a notepad. “Ok, now you firemen,” Idea Girl called out to a passing fire truck, “we need some water to cool things off.” Turning their hoses on the group of hot and uncomfortable citizens, the firemen switch on the water. As she watches the strong, tanned workers enjoy the cooling water that splashes over their toned bodies, Idea girl nods to herself, “my work here is done.” Moments later, outside the museum, our ingenious heroine arrives on scene to find the Captain and his men surrounding the building. “What is the situation, sir?” Idea Girl asks after securely parking the Development Cycle in the designated bike parking area. “Miss Direction is inside, Idea Girl, but we can’t get to her,” the Captain explains. “By the time we arrived on scene, she had locked the doors from the inside!” Studying the museum, Idea Girl ponders the predicament. Around her the gathered policemen stand in silence, awaiting her counsel. “Yes!” Idea Girl exclaims, as her ‘Idea Tiara’ lit up, she spun suddenly to face the Captain. Once she stops jiggling, she continues, “I have an idea!” Hands on hips, our hero tosses back her long, black hair and strides up to the museum. Gripping a window, she pulled upwards. “The window is open!” says Sergeant Kelly to the Captain. “How does she do it?” “Should we go with you?” The Captain calls out to Idea Girl as she climbs through the opening. Pausing half through the window, her miniskirt rides up to reveal light bulb patterned panties, Idea Girl turns to face the law enforcement officers. “Miss Direction is a tricky villain; it is better that I go alone.” Inside the museum, the sharp-witted heroine makes her way along the dark, foreboding corridors. Following a feint sound of scratching, Idea Girl heads deeper into the museum until she discovers… Miss Direction! “Hah! I have been expecting you, Idiot Girl,” the black cat suit wearing villainess growls, “you can’t possibly hope to stop me now that I possess the ‘Pen of Heonar’, with it I can deceive the world!” “Really,” Idea Girl replies calmly, hands on hips, throwing back her dark hair, “I have a different idea.” To Be Continued… What great idea does our heroine have to save the world? What wattage light bulb does Idea require for her tiara? And how many wet and shirtless construction workers will it take to change it? Stay tuned for the answers to these questions and more in next weeks idea packed episode of Idea Girl! ---- Episode 2... Return to Prose List...